A Letter From Heaven
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: This is my first Fairy Tail Short Story, so be respectful. One day after taking a well-paid job, Lucy returns to her apartment to find a letter with no return address. Who is it that's writing to her?


Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story:

**A Letter From Heaven**

This is my first Fairy Tail Short Story, so be respectful. One day after taking a well-paid job, Lucy returns to her apartment to find a letter with no return address. Who is it that's writing to her?

One a nice day in Magnolia, Lucy is walking down the street where her apartment is along with Plue, her celestial spirit of Canis Minor. "Well looks like we made enough money for another month, Plue." She said gleefully with a bright smile of her face. "You know, I wish there was a way to finally send mom the letters I've written ever since I moved here." She said as her face's bright features dim down. Plue comes to the front of her when she stopped walking. Even though Plue isn't much about talking but can give gestures every other time, does his best to cheer her up. Lucy look down and she bends so she can at the same level as the small being. "But there's no way to do it. I know it's possible to send letters to everyone when they're alive, but when they die, how are we supposed to expect when they hear about what's been going on?" She asks to him than herself despite Plue not being able to talk. "Might as well call it a day then." She declares as she picks him up and carries him in her arms.

After entering her apartment building, Lucy decides to take a bath to relax. After that she changed into a pair of pajamas and seeing that it's late in the evening, she just gets into her bed to sleep the night away.

In the middle of the night, while Lucy is sleeping, a glowing beam of light enters through the window even though it's closed. As it passed it through it lands onto Lucy's desk to retrieve the letters she wrote awhile back, and replace them with new one with a golden glow.

The next morning Lucy wakes up thanks to the sunlight that shines through her window. "Hmm what a great morning." She smiles as she looks outside to see some of the stores begin to open up for business. "Might as well meet everyone at the guild." She said to herself as she gets out of her bed. As she walks to her door to go to the bathroom, the glowing letter shines to get her attention. "Hey what's this?" She asks as she picks up the envelope and then noticed that her letters she wrote were gone. "What happened?" She asks in panic. She looks around and can tell that there were not evidences to prove than someone came here in the middle of the night. The only way in was to use the apartment key that her landlady gave her when she first arrived. "Might as well read to see what it says." She opens the back to see what's inside. The touch of the glow felt somehow warm to her. It somehow reminds her that this was no ordinary letter. "I wonder where it's from." She said as she turns over to look at the top left corner of the front, and to her surprise it had no return address. So therefore she has no idea who wrote this letter for in the first place.

After opening the back to get the page out, she unfolds it and reads it.

_To my darling daughter Lucy,_

_ I know how hard it was for you to endure for what I've done in the past when you were just a child. I just wished I wasn't sick to leave you so soon, and I'm so sorry to leave you all alone despite for how your father treated over the years ever since then. I just want you to know that those keys that I once made contacts with are to remind you that they made a promise to protect you from any harm you would may encounter. As times went by, I knew for sure that your father would be so bitter towards you because you have the striking resemblances of me. It'd be as if you were reincarnated even though I was alive throughout that time. _

_But when your father was about to pass away soon, I made sure that he changed his ways after you made sure he didn't harmed the guild you love so dearly because of its sole purpose was to make sure you were part of the family because of my departure of this world. I also made sure I guided him to walk the right path he was truly meant to start over because of the bankruptcy. I knew for sure that you'd be somewhere where no one was able to find you for seven years. Because of that, I made sure he had enough to think about his mistakes about mistreating you and such. And because of that, he made sure he'd send you gifts and the money to pay off your rent throughout those years. He made enough of that when he started over and to be honest, I was glad that he really did change over the years._

_I just want to let you know that I love you so much. Not only me, but also your father since he and I are finally together watching over you. I just wish there'd a way to embrace you in my arms like the mother I was for you._

_Love you always, Your mother Layla Heartfilia_

After reading the letter, Lucy's tears broke free from the closed eyes. She couldn't believe such a thing like this to happen to her. Just when she was about to have a nice day with her friends for the Fairy Tail guild, she got a letter from her own mother, which is practically impossible. "Oh mom, dad I really do wish there was such a thing to make that happen. But how could that be done?" Lucy asks as she looks to a picture of her parents on the bookshelf by the desk.

She takes a few breathes to calm herself down. She doesn't want her friend to see her in such a state. It'd be as if she was weak to begin with for today. But she ought to be lucky to receive a letter from heaven.

A/N: while writing this story made me weepy because of the lost of parents that Lucy had to go though. It maybe possible for a sequence for this short story.

InuyashasGrl26


End file.
